Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game/DS Walkthrough/World 3: Cave
Cave is the third world in Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game DS. It contains four levels. You have access to all five aliens. DNAlien Florauna is the boss and DNAliens and Knights are the main enemies. Level 9: Cave 1 Go right. You will fight two enemy encounters almost immediately. After the second encounter, which is under some platforms, go right into a cave to find the Grandpa Max hologram. Exit the cave and climb the platforms. Then, go right to another enemy encounter in a sandy area. Defeat it and continue to go right acros the sand. When you get back to hard land, go right and climb the platforms. Go down, then go left into a cave to get the Plumbers' Badge. Go right and jump across the platforms. Go right some more to the level exit. Level 10: Cave 2 Go right. Here you will first see the Xenocites and Xenocite pods. Keep going right until you can drop down, then go left. Drop down again and go right. Jump across the gap and continue. You will come to some platforms. Jump up them and keep going right. When you get to the gap, drop down and fight the enemy encounter. Then go right. Defeat the enemy encounter and climb up the platforms, then go right.Jump across the platforms until you see a trail of Omnitrix points leading down. Follow it to the Grandpa Max hologram. Jump across the platforms at the bottom until you get to land. Keep moving right and jumping across platforms until you reach a point where you can only go up. Climb the platforms until you reach solid ground where you can go left. Go left until you reach a cliff. Ben can jump it. Continue left until you see a green platform. Jump onto it, then climb the platforms to get the Plumbers' badge. Go left until you can drop down, then go right until you reach the point where you started going left. Climb the platforms to the upper left, where you reach a cave with Upgrade Points. Jump across the platforms until you can drop down, then go right to the end of the level. Level 11: Cave 3 Go right until you reach a cliff with a platform. Climb it, then continue right. You will come to an enemy encounter. Defeat it, then move on. When you get to the ice ledges, drop down and move to the left for the Plumbers' Badge. Go right until you cannot anymore; drop down and go left. You will soon reach a fork; take the top path. Go left until you reach a gap; jump across to the platform and keep going left. You will reach another fork; take the top route again. Keep going left, jumping across the platforms, until you reach an enemy encounter. Defeat it and then go left. When you get to an ice ledge just beyond the encounter, jump right onto the platform above. Go right, jumping across platforms, until you get the Grandpa Max hologram. Go left to where you entered this platform and keep going left to several platforms. Jump acros them, and then go right. Jump up the platforms here, and then go left. Jump the platforms here, then go right. Jump the gap and go right, then drop down and go left. Drop down again and go right. Climb the platforms, then keep going right to the level exit. Level 12: Cave 4 Go right. When you reach the plant wall, vines will erput from the ground and attack you. Burn them with Swampfire, then burn the wall and go right. The Plumbers' Badge is against the wall, so grab it and climb the platforms and enter the Wildvine battle. There are four Xenocite pods, one in each corner of the room, along with a Grandpa Max hologram in the top left. Destroy them all before the hatch, avoiding Wildvine's vines, to make a platform in front of him. Attack him until the platform disappears. Now, Wildvine learns to throw grenades. Destroy the pods and attack him. This time, vines sprout from the center and begin rotating. Avoid them, destroy the eggs, and kill Wildvine. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs